U.S. Pat. No. 4886493 discloses an applicator for the delivery of local anaesthetic to the sphenopalatine ganglion, which applicator comprises a flexible tube, one end of which is open and in use located adjacent the sphenopalatine ganglion and through the other end of which a metered volume of local anaesthetic in the form of a spray is passed. This applicator, whilst delivering a metered volume of local anaesthetic to the sphenopalatine ganglion, still, however, does not completely effectively deliver the local anaesthetic.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a delivery means for delivering medicament more effectively to a posterior, in particular the posterior most, region of the nasal cavity. In this way, more immediate effect will be obtained and the user will be required less often to re-administer medicament to achieve the effect, which over delivery can lead to side effects.